Instincts naturels
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Ils courent tous les deux à travers la forêt, l'un tentant d'échapper à l'autre ... L'autre tentant de le rattraper ... Mais pendant cette nuit de pleine lune, qui parviendra à gagner cette course poursuite, et qu'entraînera-t-elle ? Quand leurs instincts de loup sont déchaînés, plus aucune barrière ne les retient ... Yaoi Fenrir/Lupin !


**Titre : **_Instincts naturels __  
_

**Auteur :** sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

**Genre :** Yaoi/OneShot/Romance/UA

**Couple : **Loup!Fenrir/Loup!Lupin

**Warning :** Lemon

**Note :** Bon alors, cette fois-ci je m'attaque à du lourd ... Je sais pas si l'effet escompté de cette fic est réussit, mais j'avais voulu écrire une fic comme ça à défaut d'avoir pu en lire une x)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La lune, pâle et pleine s'élevait au-dessus de la nuit, tel un phare conduisant ses enfants dans les ténèbres obscures. Pas âme qui vive dans cette forêt du Nord de l'Allemagne. Les petits rongeurs étaient bien calés dans leurs nids, couvrant leurs petits de leur chaleur parental et sécuritaire. Mais bientôt, des bruits de grandes galopées retentirent à travers les bois, se répercutant d'arbre en arbre éveillant leurs petites vies. L'angoisse les saisit lorsqu'ils sentent l'odeur du loup dans leur forêt, mais la terreur les agite lorsqu'ils ressentent la peur du prédateur qui continuait sa course effréné.

Il courait à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt pour lui échapper. Il l'avait prit en chasse et il avait très peu de chance de lui échapper. Son instinct lui disait de se soumettre à lui, mais la peur qu'il ressentait lui ordonnait de le fuir. Il voyait la végétation de la forêt défiler devant ses yeux. Il pouvait la peur des petites bêtes qui peuplaient les bois ainsi que les battements frénétiques de leurs petits coeurs. Mais en cet instant, se savoir craint n'aidait pas le loup qui recherchait désespérément de l'aide pour se cacher de son poursuivant. Il aperçut au loin la fin de la forêt , il redoubla d'emblée sa galopée fantastique et il sembla pratiquement jaillir de la lisière des bois. Il continua de courir à travers la clairière de jade qui s'étalait devant lui. Mais soudainement, ses pattes avant lui firent défaut suite à la fatigue qui pointait depuis un moment sur ces deux membres. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et s'effondra de tout son long sur les hautes herbes mouillés par l'humidité de l'air ambiant. Un douloureux gémissement lui échappa. La langue pendante, la gueule grande ouverte, la respiration haletante, le loup reprenait son souffle tout en reposant ses pattes qui se faisaient douloureuse. La terre humide se collait à son corps poilu et les herbes mouillées lui chatouillaient la peau à travers son pelage. Brusquement, il l'entendit. Sa course à travers l'amas d'arbre. Les oreilles du loup se redressèrent sur sa tête et son coeur rata un battement. Ses yeux d'or s'écarquillèrent et il se releva rapidement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre sa folle course, une aura de pure dominance le plaqua au sol. Il couina pitoyablement tandis qu'il se roulait à terre, se mit sur le ventre en signe de soumission. Un frisson d'anticipation et de peur le parcourut. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, il ne pouvait plus que subir ce que l'Alpha avait prévu de lui faire. Lui qui le traquait, son Alpha, son père, celui qui lui avait insufflé le venin du loup cette nuit-là, identique à celle-ci, où il s'enfuyait pour lui échapper. A cette époque, le loup le poursuivait pour le transformer en l'un des siens, aujourd'hui, c'était pour le marquer comme sien et l'imprégner de son passage. Il pouvait presque sentir les regards concupiscents de son dominant qu'il avait fui toute sa vie. Son odeur dégageait une sensation indomptable et sauvage emprunt d'autorité naturelle qui lui donnait envie de se soumettre et de s'abandonner complètement. Il savait qu'il s'approchait, il le sentait dans le vent léger qui s'élevait dans une douce brise nocturne.

Il le traquait, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, et malgré son escapade, son louveteau le savait. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait atteint un âge suffisant pour que l'alpha qu'il était puisse enfin le prendre. Mais à chaque pleine lune, malgré toutes ses années de recherche, il n'avait put le retrouver. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et cette nuit, du statut de fils, il passerait à celui de compagne. Il n'avait plus le choix, et l'Alpha allait lui rappeler à qui il appartenait et qui régissait sa vie où qu'il fusse, quoiqu'il fasse. Il approcha de la lisière des bois, là où l'odeur de sa soumise était la plus concentrée. Il le vit, là, au milieu d'une clairière verdoyante malgré l'obscurité, éclairée par la lune qui brillait de mille bougies, sans défense, gémissant comme une chienne en chaleur, n'attendant plus que lui pour le monter. Allonger de tout son long, le poil luisant à la lueur de la lune, donnant des reflets argentés à ses poils gros souris. Ses yeux dorés étaient mouillés de désir. Une vague de chaleur le submergea alors qu'il le regardait commencé sa parade de séduction en se roulant à terre tout en l'appelant de petits couinements plaintifs et nécessiteux. Des vagues de phéromones l'assaillirent à la truffe, l'excitant plus au possible. Il poussa un grondement guttural, promesse d'une nuit agitée. Doucement, il s'avança vers son Bêta aux poils argentés.

Il le vit à travers les bois. Ses yeux, d'un rouge éclatant étaient gorgés de désir de possession et une lueur de victoire lui écrasa tout espoir d'y réchapper. Alors, en bon petit chiot, il se laissa aller à son instinct qui lui dictait de charmer l'autre pour l'attirer à lui. Son envie de s'accoupler était telle que ça en devenait douloureux. Son excitation avait redoublé depuis que l'Alpha le fixait. Il se roulait à terre, tentant de marquer cette place qui sera le lieu de leurs prochains ébats sauvages. Un grognement sauvage sortit de l'orée des bois et un frisson de bonheur le parcourut. Et là, il le vit s'avancer doucement, prudemment, à pas de loup vers lui. Son pelage de jais dansait au gré de la brise qui agitait les arbres. Les rayons de la lune rendaient ses poils encore plus brillant et soyeux. Il gémit d'impatience, cette attente allait le tuer. L'Alpha arriva enfin auprès de lui et il le regarda de toute sa prestance. Intimidé, il tendit sa tête et lui présenta son cou, lui montrant ainsi sa parfaite dévotion et reddition. Le chef de meute gronda, satisfait que l'autre s'offre ainsi, sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Il s'engouffra dans le cou offert à sa vue et lécha consciencieusement la peau délicieuse de son Bêta. Celui-ci lui offrit en récompense de cette douce caresse un adorable petit gémissement de plaisir recouvert de frustration. L'Alpha décida de le taquiner encore plus, et il se mit à flairer l'odeur de l'autre partout sur son corps. Le museau mouillé de son dominant se baladait partout sur lui, le rendant fou. Il se redressa et mordit brutalement la nuque de son dominant, le faisant saigner au niveau de la nuque. L'autre poussa un glapissement avant de mettre un coup de patte avant dans la gueule de l'argenté. Celui-ci s'effondra, et le noiraud recouvrit son corps à l'aide du sien. Il poussa un grognement sourd, puissant, empli de menace s'il tentait de recommencer qui exprimait parfaitement la colère soudaine qui le saisissait aux trippes. L'argenté gémit de peur et se recroquevilla sur lui même, tentant de s'éloigner du dominant, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur l'autre, grognant plus fort lorsque son Bêta gigota pour s'échapper. Il lécha doucement son oreille pour tenter de le rassurer, sa colère s'évaporant avec le vent qui vint caresser ses poils noirs. L'autre cessa de trembler, et redressa sa tête, observant de ses yeux d'or son compagnon. Puis il vint lui lécher son museau trempé, demandant pardon. Cela attisa encore plus les pulsions du loup, qui lui ordonnait depuis un moment déjà, de prendre rapidement ce Bêta comme le sien.

Il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le loup gris qui glapit sous lui. Il sentit contre sa cuisse l'excitation de son dominant et gémit pitoyablement lorsque celui-ci commença à se frotter contre lui pour soulager son envie. Mais cette session de frottage attisa le propre désir du Bêta qui commença, lui aussi, à profiter des frictions de leurs deux corps. Supposant que les taquineries devaient prendre fin, l'Alpha se releva et attrapa la nuque de l'argenté, lui intimant, par ce geste, de se retourner, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Maintenant sur le ventre, le noiraud à cheval au-dessus de lui, il pouvait sentir l'érection lancinante du chef de meute qui se positionnait, flattant par la même occasion son entré vierge. Il gémit, intimant d'un grognement à son dominant d'arrêter de l'impatienter et d'y aller. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra. Les deux loups hurlèrent à l'unisson, indiquant la douleur ressentie par l'un et la béatitude ressentie par l'autre. Il n'attendit même pas que le gris s'adapte à sa présence qu'il le culbutait comme un forcené, ne se concentrant que sur son besoin de marquer de son passage son compagnon. Mais ce traitement animal et brutal ne sembla pas déplaire en outre mesure à son Bêta qui ne cessait de gémir comme une chienne prise de chaleur. Pendant qu'il se déchaînait, ses griffes vinrent mordre la peau de son louveteau, se plantant dans l'épiderme opaline sous les poils gris-souris. Ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de la clavicule de sa compagne. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il goûtait une nouvelle fois au nectar grenade du sang de son Bêta et il en ressenti tellement de plaisir qu'il ne retint pas le gémissement d'extase qui lui échappa. Ses coups de butoirs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que sa jouissance était proche. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le rectum de son compagnon où il se déversa en de puissant jets de semence tandis que son Bêta jouissait tout aussi fortement sur les herbes de jade, brillantes de rosée. Le chef de meute s'effondra sur le grisé, haletant. Il se déplaça à côté de lui pour ne plus l'écraser sous son poids. Le dominant intima à son compagnon de venir contre lui ce que l'argenté fit avec bonheur. Il blottit sa tête contre le corps chaud du noiraud et il s'endormit avec cette odeur boisée et sauvage qui était caractéristique de son Alpha. L'autre l'observa un moment avant de lui lécher affectueusement la joue, il s'endormit avec son petit protégé contre lui.

L'aube pointait et les oiseaux se mirent à chantonner. Lorsque Lupin se réveilla, il était nu, allongé sur de l'herbe et il était entouré d'une douce chaleur rassurante et réconfortante. Une forte odeur boisé le fit ronronner sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et il enfouit son nez glacé contre sa source de chaleur. Un rire grave le fit frissonner et il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver enfermer face à des yeux bleus glacés qui pétillaient d'amusement et de joie sadique. Il connaissait ces yeux par coeur à force de les revoir dans tous ses cauchemars, et cela le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Sa Némésis, sa bête noire, le monstre de son enfance, Fenrir Greyback le tenait dans ses bras, fortement, et ne semblait pas prêt de le laisser aller. Rémus se débattit comme une furie pour sortir de l'étreinte de l'autre :

- Lâ-Lâches-moi Monstre ! s'écria-t-il, gagné par la panique

- Tout doux, petit louveteau, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas aussi retissant que je te tienne comme cela, cette nuit ... railla-t-il

Lupin se figea alors que des brides de souvenirs provenant de son loup lui revenait. Un regard pourpre empli de concupiscence à son encontre ... Sa danse pour attirer l'Alpha à lui ... Le douloureux besoin, qui le tiraillait, de se faire monter par lui ... Un haut-le-coeur le saisit alors qu'il se souvenait de tous les évènements de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. La chasse à travers la forêt, la reddition, l'appelle à l'accouplement et enfin leur union ...

Tant bien que mal, il sortit de l'étau, que le malfrat créait autour de lui à l'aide de ses bras, et se releva précipitamment avant de retomber au sol suite à l'immense douleur qui l'avait électrisé dans le bas du dos et les reins. Il lança un regard de terreur à son ... qu'était-il pour lui maintenant ? Lupin se refusait de le qualifier d'amant ou de compagnon ... Mais il ne pouvait plus seulement le considérer comme son ennemi. Pas après cette nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sous leurs formes animales. Il vit Fenrir se relever et s'avancer vers lui avec un regard emprunt de pure sadisme et un sourire goguenard qui dévoilait des canines anormalement proéminente pour un humain. Il eut un mouvement quasi-invisible de recul mais qui n'échappa au dominant qui se pencha en avant vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur :

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir perdu sa virginité dans mes bras ? Car je suis sûr que c'était ta première fois avec un autre mâle, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- La ferme ! rugit-il

Le loup garou partit dans un grand éclat de rire démentiel, avant de refixer de ses yeux froids et brillant d'une lueur affamé que Lupin ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se pencha encore plus prêt du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Greyback lui lança un sourire plein de promesses qu'il s'interdit de comprendre :

- Au plaisir de se revoir ... à la prochaine pleine lune ... mon doux Rémus ... chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

De doux frissons parcoururent l'échine du concerné puis se propagea sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau tandis qu'il voyait Fenrir disparaître, conséquence de son transplanage. Lupin se retrouva seul au milieu de la clairière, seul avec ses pensées. Une brise légère s'éleva entre les arbres de la forêt, agitant doucement les hautes herbes de la clairière mais elle ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur la peau maladive du loup garou, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. D'après les dernières paroles de sa Némésis, ils se reverraient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Et une espèce d'appréhension le saisit au ventre, mais cette appréhension n'était pas aussi négatives qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il transplana, tout comme Greyback l'avait fait un peu avant lui. Alors qu'il disparaissait du pré, on pouvait distinguer une lueur d'impatience dans son regard ...

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Je sais c'est court, veuillez me pardonner, mais cette fiction était une sorte de fantasme, puisque je n'en avais jamais lu ... Je trouvais que cela pouvait être intéressant de lire une fic comme celle-ci, où Lupin et Greyback sont complètement abandonné à leurs instincts animales ... Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plut malgré tout x) N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis avec des reviews ! :D

Amitié de Saku-chan ! ^/_\^


End file.
